User blog:Sanjay Korrapati14/All Menu Banner
|allapp = }}First used in . Acceptable banner bkg.jpg|Acceptable in the 80s Cotton banner bkg.jpg|Cotton Eye Joe EyeOfTheTiger banner bkg.jpg|Eye of the Tiger Fame banner bkg.jpg|Fame GirlsJustWant banner bkg.jpg|Girls Just Want To Have Fun HeartOfGlass banner bkg.jpg|Heart Of Glass HotNCold banner bkg.jpg|Hot N Cold GetAround banner bkg.jpg|I Get Around LeFreak banner bkg.jpg|Le Freak Lump banner bkg.png|Lump Potato banner bkg.jpg|Mashed Potato Time StepByStep banner bkg.jpg|Step By Step ThatsTheWay banner bkg.jpg|That's the Way (I Like It) CantTouchThis banner bkg.jpg|U Can't Touch This Dogsout banner bkg.jpg|Who Let the Dogs Out? BarbieGirl banner bkg.jpg|Barbie Girl Xmas banner bkg.jpg|Crazy Christmas CryingBlood banner bkg.png|Crying Blood ElectroTribalDLC banner bkg.png|Dagomba RiverSide banner bkg.png|Down By The Riverside Futebol_banner_bkg.png|Futebol Crazy Girlfriend_banner_bkg.jpg|Girlfriend D52319b5307c66c1e0f39018e6171c75.png|Hot Stuff Idealistic_banner_bkg.png|Idealistic Itsrainingmen_banner_bkg.png|It’s Raining Men Proudmary_banner_bkg.png|Proud Mary Rasputin_banner_bkg.png|Rasputin Rockafeller_banner_bkg.jpg|Rockafeller Skank SoulBossaNova_banner_bkg.png|Soul Bossa Nova ThatsNotMyName_banner_bkg.jpg|That’s Not My Name Tiktok_banner_bkg.png|TiK ToK Missing: *Baby Girl *Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) *Cosmic Girl *Firework *Funkytown *Hey Ya! *Holiday *I Want You Back *Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) *Katti Kalandal *Kung Fu Fighting *Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) *Monster Mash *Move Your Feet *Mugsy Baloney *Nine in the Afternoon *Professor Pumplestickle *Sway (Quién Será) *Take Me Out *You Can’t Hurry Love *Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go *Walk Like an Egyptian Airplanes_banner_bkg.jpg|Airplanes Ae02412c1d3f4d40cbba9e3537044d91.png|Baby One More Time Californiagurls_banner_bkg.jpg|California Gurls CrazyLittle_banner_bkg.png|Crazy Little Thing Called Love BabyZouk_banner_bkg.jpg|Baby Zouk (Remowed) Et_banner_bkg.jpg|E.T. IWasMadeQUAT_banner_bkg.png|I Was Made For Lovin’ You JumpGA_banner_bkg.png|Jump (For My Love) AThousandDances_banner_bkg.png|Land Of 1000 Dances MarioNX_banner_bkg.png|Just Mario (Only JD2018) Partyrock_banner_bkg.jpg|Party Rock Anthem Teenagedream_banner_bkg.jpg|Teenage Dream Satellite_banner_bkg.png|Satellite SpectronizerQUAT banner bkg.png|Spectronizer Vneusb_cover_banner.jpg|Venus Missing: *Apache (Jump On It) *Boogie Wonderland *Boom *Dynamite *Hungarian Dance No. 5 *I Feel Love *Jambo Mambo *Kurio ko uddah le jana *Lollipop *Mamasita *No Limit *She’s Got Me Dancing *Somethin’ Stupid *Soul Searchin’ *Take On Me *The Master Blaster *This is Halloween *Twist and Shake It BeautyAndABeatDLC banner bkg.png|Beauty And A Beat CantTakeMyEyes banner bkg.png|Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Classic) CantTakeMyEyesALT banner bkg.png|Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Wrestler) Die_Young_Banner.jpg|Die Young Gangnamstyledlc_banner_bkg.jpg|Gangnam Style Golddust_banner_bkg.png|Gold Dust HitEmUp_banner_bkg.jpg|Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) ILikeItLike_banner_bkg.png|I Like It Maneater_banner_bkg.jpg|Maneater MovesLikeDLC_banner_bkg.jpg|Moves Like Jagger MrSaxobeat_banner_bkg.png|Mr. Saxobeat Tex_0041.jpg|Oh No! Tex_0054.jpg|Part of Me WantUBack_banner_bkg.png|Want U Back WeRWhoWeRDLC_banner_bkg.jpg|We R Who We R YouReTheFirst_banner_bkg.png|You’re the First, the Last, My Everything Missing: *Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) *Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) *Crucified *Diggin’ in the Dirt *Domino *Good Feeling (Classic/Extreme) *Heavy Cross *Hit The Lights *Istanbul (Not Constantinople) *Jailhouse Rock (Classic/Line Dance) *Love You Like A Love Song *Oath *Oops!...I Did It Again *Primadonna *Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) *So Glamorous *Super Bass *Superstition *The Final Countdown *Time Warp *Tribal Dance (Classic/With A Katana) *We No Speak Americano (Classic/FANMADE) *You Make Me Feel... Thatpower banner bkg.jpg|thatPOWER (Classic) Cmon_banner_bkg.jpg|C’mon CantGetEnough_banner_bkg.png|Can’t Get Enough Tex_0043.jpg|Don’t You Worry Child FeelSoRight_banner_bkg.png|Feel So Right FineChina_banner_bkg.png|Fine China (Classic) Finechinaalt_banner_bkg.png|Fine China (Extreme) WhatAFeeling_banner_bkg.jpg|Flashdance... What A Feeling Ikissed_banner_bkg.jpg|I Kissed a Girl (Classic) Tex_0230.jpg|I Need Your Love Zagreb_banner_bkg.jpg|Isidora Gigolo_banner_bkg.png|Just A Gigolo Tex_0165.jpg|Pound The Alarm (Classic) Tex_0143.jpg|Pound The Alarm (Extreme) Princeali_banner_bkg.png|Prince Ali Roar_Banner.jpg|Roar Safeandsound_banner_bkg.png|Safe And Sound SexyAndIKnowItDLC_banner_bkg.jpg|Sexy And I Know It Starships_banner_bkg.jpg|Starships (Classic) Otherside_banner_bkg.png|The Other Side Tex_0196.jpg|The World is Ours Tex_0116.jpg|Turn Up the Love (Classic) Tex_0053_(2).jpg|Wake Me Up Wakingup_banner_bkg.jpg|Waking Up in Vegas WhatAboutLoveDLC_banner_bkg.jpg|What About Love YMCA_banner_bkg.png|Y.M.C.A. Missing: *thatPOWER (Extreme, On-Stage) *99 Luftballons *American Girl *Applause *Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In *Blurred Lines (Classic, Extreme, FANMADE) *Danse (Pop Version) *Gentleman (Classic, Sweat) *Ghostbusters (Classic, Sweat) *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (Classic, On-Stage) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat, On-Stage) *I Will Survive (Classic, On-Stage) *It’s You (Classic, Sweat) *Just Dance (song) (Classic, Sweat, On-Stage) *Love Boat *Miss Understood *Moskau *My Main Girl *Nitro Bot *One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) *Rock N Roll *Starships (Charleston) *The Way *Turn Up the Love (Sumo, FANMADE) *Wild Balance_banner_bkg.png|Bang Bang Birthday_banner_bkg.jpg|Birthday DontWorry_banner_bkg.png|Don’t Worry Be Happy Tex_0152.jpg|Happy (Sing-Along) Macarena_banner_bkg.jpg|Macarena Brokenheart_cover_banner.jpg|Me And My Broken Heart 8f9b16c486a1ae52fa2624caa3ed5361.png|Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) Nevercansay_banner_bkg.jpg|Never Can Say Goodbye Tetris_banner_bkg.jpg|Tetris Spinmeround_banner_bkg.png|You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Missing: *Bad Romance (Classic) *Break Free *Boom Clap *Built For This *Epic Sirtaki *Happy (Classic) *Holding Out for a Hero *India Waale *Let It Go (Classic, Sing-Along) *Love Is All *Maps *Summer (Classic, Fitness Dance) *Till I Find You *Walk This Way (Classic, Old-School) *XMas Tree AboutThatBass banner bkg.jpg|All About That Bass (Classic) Chiwawa_banner_bkg.jpg|Chiwawa (Classic) Circusalt_banner_bkg.jpg|Circus (Extreme) Coolos_banner_bkg.png|Cool For The Summer Electromambo_banner_bkg.png|Drop the Mambo Heartbeat_banner_bkg.jpg|Heartbeat Song HeyMama_banner_bkg.jpg|Hey Mama (Classic) IGotAFeeling_banner_bkg.png|I Gotta Feeling (Classic) IGotAFeelingALT_banner_bkg.png|I Gotta Feeling (Classroom) SaintPatrick_banner_bkg.jpg|Irish Meadow Dance (Classic) Rabiosa_banner_bkg.png|Rabiosa (Classic) Rabiosaalt_banner_bkg.jpg|Rabiosa (Latin Fitness) Ulibayssia_banner_bkg.jpg|Smile (Улыбайся) Teacher_banner_bkg.png|Teacher (Classic) Teacheralt_banner_bkg.png|Teacher (Car) Missing: *All About That Bass (Flover & Bee) *Animals (Classic, Extreme) *Balkan Blast Remix *Blame *Born This Way (Classic, Nerd) *Boys (Summertime Love) *Circus (Classic) *Copacabana *Fancy (Classic, Indian) *Fun *Gibberish *Hangover (BaBaBa) *Hey Mama (Geisha) *Hit The Road Jack (Classic, Line Dance) *I’m An Albatraoz *Junto a Ti *Kaboom Pow *Kool Kontact *Let’s Groove *Lights *No Control *Stadium Flow *Stuck On A Feeling *The Choice Is Yours *These Boots Are Made For Walking *This Is How We Do (Classic, Aerobics) *Under the Sea *Uptown Funk (Classic, Tuxedo) *Want To Want Me (Classic, Couple) *When The Rain Begins To Fall *William Tell Overture *You Never Can Tell *You’re The One That I Want Allaboutus banner bkg 1.png|All About Us Bailar banner bkg 2.png|Bailar Bang banner bkg 3.png|Bang Bonbon banner bkg 4.png|BonBon Category:Blog posts